


Crash Course

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Some poor bastard tied to a table, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: New to his power, Tyki gets a lesson in anatomy.





	Crash Course

Education was the gateway to knowledge.

Knowledge was the gateway to power.

It was this fact that sought Sheril Kamelot to seek education with passionate fervor. Since they were young waifs wandering the streets, stealing and conniving with one another for survival before the grace of the Good Earl came upon them and rose the pair into their luxurious life. Studious Sheril always had his nose in a book. Soaking up facts, numbers, figures like a sponge. His brother however was not a star student. Wild Tyki was a free spirit and loathed lessons like the plague. He’d sooner be out gallivanting among the local rabble feeding the “Light” side of him than put his senses to anything that could empower them for the better. 

Then they came into their power. 

Puppeteer and Pleasure the two were a dangerous pair. Yet there was something missing. Tyki was formidable as an opponent but there was a clumsy aspect to his art. Fumbling, a lack of precision. It just wouldn’t do. Sheril was going to take it upon himself to refine Tyki’s edge. Gathering up some books and materials from the manor’s vast library he brought them out to a small shed out in the backyard. Next he would need a specimen. Tyki was always a tactile learner. To put him in front of a book would certainly turn his sultry voice into a drone before long and put his brother to sleep. That just wouldn’t do. So he took to the streets, selecting a young man from the rabble. One easily lured with the promise of work and coin. 

Knocking out his prey and seeing them sufficiently gagged and bound to the work table Sheril would then summon for his brother. The sight Tyki would walk in on would be the last he had expected. A large book had been propped open beside an unconscious young man. He almost missed the shine of spiderweb strings holding the body down taut. He was gagged and blindfolded, he likely would not survive whatever it was the elder had planned for him. Quirking a brow he regarded Sheril closely, folding the book over to glance down at its cover. Anatomy and Physiology?

“Is this supposed to be some kind of lesson?”

“Exactly!” Sheril smiled, far too casual for one who had just kidnapped a random passerby and likely intended to kill them. “We’ve come into a fantastic power, brother, but you lack a finesse. You could do wonderfully terribly things to the human body if only you understood it.”

Tyki ran his fingers along the man’s hand. There was no telling how long he’d be unconscious for. Sheril passed beside him and locked the shed from the inside before taking his place back at the head of the table. Pulling the book over he flipped through to the desired page.

“Now then.. Shall we begin? The thoracic cavity..” His fingertip pressed to the bare collarbone. “Begins here and continues down the breastbone. It contains the most vital organs of all, the heart, the lungs, under strong ribs. Of course, you’ll have no problem at all bypassing those.”

“You.. you want me to..?” Tyki’s face blanched.

“Yes.” Sheril’s brow rose. “This won’t be a problem for you, will it?”

He shook his head. At least, he didn’t think so. Tan skin turning ashen he felt the prick of the holy power at his forehead. Amazed he watched as his hand phased under the flesh and met hard bone. He backpedaled, yanking his hand back. Sheril laughed and came over to pat him on the back, book propped open in the opposite hand. 

“Don’t let it scare you! Try again, Tyki.”

Taking a moment to gather his will the younger man pushed back against their victim once more. The barrier before vanished beneath his focus. He gasped. Beneath it, as promised, was the soft beating of a very alive heart. Tyki closed his fingers around it. Marveling at this intimate, depraved notion. Could he rip it out, he wondered? He was truly touching the heart of another living being. Sheril’s eyes watched him, eager. Slowly he released the organ and slipped down behind it feeling the smooth, mucus surface of the lung beneath. Inhaling. Exhaling. Slow and steady in the victim’s rest. He was causing the man no pain. 

“It’s.. amazing.” he breathed, captivated in that moment with his own power.

“Isn’t it though?” Sheril could only imagine what he was feeling. “Now, moving into the abdominal cavity.”

Tyki nodded and passed his touch lower. Over the stomach and down into the digestive organs. They squirmed and pulsed under his fingers. He could easily choose not to touch them but Sheril was making a point. He was to memorize as much of this on the fly as he could so he could become even more destructive. To understand the body in the most intimate fashion possible without removing every organ one by one. Small intestine, large intestine, liver.. He’d likely never focus an attack here but pulling out one’s entrails would certainly scare them into submission. If they survived.

Another flush caught his cheeks. Down to the pelvic cavity. It was here Tyki could wreak great havoc on a man, or woman. With the slight touches to particular organs and bundle of nerves mankind would crumble to its base need for lust and Pleasure was the name of his game after all. The body twitched beneath his touch.

“Careful brother~” Sheril cooed. “You wouldn’t want to arouse our guest upon the exam table would you?”

A quick withdrawal of the hand. “You’re a twisted man, Sheril.”

“All the better to tease you with, Tyki. So,” he clapped the book shut. “How was it?”

“Unnerving but.. I felt truly powerful. These humans.. they’re so fragile. A simple touch to any one of these systems and they crumble.” Internally he may have been composed of much the same components as the man upon the table but Tyki was a Noah. He was superhuman. These creatures couldn’t help to bend him to their wills the way he could twist them. 

“Ah, if only you would apply yourself, Tyki.” Sheril clicked his tongue. “You would make a wonderful physician.” He picked up a knife and pulled back the hair of his victim exposing the supple throat.

“Wait.”

Sheril cocked a brow. He was about to speak when a wicked smile twisted his features once more. His brother’s hand was returning toward the chest. Running it over the breast and phasing underneath once more. A look of focus crossed him. 

“Is it not the pursuit of men to steal the hearts of others?” Tyki purred. “It’s a beautiful metaphor..”

Sheril watched as the body convulsed. Jumping under the force of Tyki’s arm wrenching back. The victim snapped awake, crying against the bind across their jaw. The elder leaned down over his head, watching fascinated as Tyki continued to pull and twist. Finally, it came free. There was no mark upon the flesh. In the fist of his brother the heart beat a few more times as the last of the electrical impulses passed through its fibers. 

“Not a mark left behind..” he breathed. “You truly have an amazing power, Tyki.”

There would be no words from the younger. He was enthralled. Holding in his hand the heart fresh from a body. He had the capacity to kill. To torture. Had he lost his humanity coming into this holy power? Was this truly what God intended for him, for all of them with this blessing? Setting the organ down his tongue passed over the palm of his hand. His fate was sealed. The fate of a Noah.

“Come now, Tyki..” Sheril unwound his wires, “We must get this disposed of and be cleaned up for supper~ Don’t want to keep the family waiting.”

“Of course, brother..”


End file.
